


Grotto Illustration

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Costume Kink, Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Merman Adam, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Swimming, Underwater, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second illustration for drinkbloodlikewine and whiskeyandblood's Midnighters timestamp GROTTO.<br/>For Spacedogs Appreciation Week.</p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045628">the story</a><br/><a href="http://wwhiskeyandbloodd.tumblr.com/post/139543440750/happy-spacedogs-appreciation-week-we-come">the first illustration</a><br/><a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/139687163551/another-illustration-for-wwhiskeyandbloodd-s">this picture on my tumblr</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grotto Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grotto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045628) by [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 




End file.
